List of minor characters in Encantadia
This is a list of minor characters in the Encantadia: Gods *Emre — Encantadian equivalent of Greek God Zeus, the Diwatas refer to him as Bathala; the Supreme God of the Encantandians, and brother to Arde. His likeness is represented by the many statues scattered around the palaces of Lireo and Sapiro. One of his statues became alive when he gave the Jewel of the Elements to Cassiopea during the war. * Arde — the dragon in Limbo; revealed to be Bathala's brother and was entrusted by Bathala to be guardian of Limbo toward Devas. He can transfigure from a dragon to human-like form. He once made a pact with Hagorn to be the supreme god of Encantadia in return for helping the Hathorian king obtain Pirena's jewel. * Ether — Goddess of Wisdom and Encantadian equivalent of the Greek goddess Athena. She was turned to a snake by Bathala/Emre for falling in love with Arde. Some encantados feared her but some felt sorry for her and worshipped her. The encantados who worship her are called Etherians. She is also a Bathaluman of Etheria in Encantadia and arch-nemesis of the Sang'gres. Ascano and Mount Ajantao * Agimat — leader of the peaceful Ajantaos; gave Lira the Gantuk, a unicorn-like pashnea, to aid her in her quest. * Aser — one of the barbaros who challenged Aera in drinking contest in the tavern in return for Anthony's whereabouts and brought the drunk Aera back to their camp. * Coser — the barbaro Anthony challenged to win his freedom. Anthony could never win if not for Wahid secretly aiding him by blowing a poisonous needle in his neck. * Ganto — a pashnea that looks like a unicorn and has wings. It was used by Lira and Wahid to get to Evades. * Mambro — the tallest barbaro who carried the drunk Aera back to their camp. * Odar — the fat barabaro leader who bought Anthony and Manang Rosing as his slaves from Wahid. At first, he believes the Hathors will not bother them and blames the diwatas for ruining their lives. However, he was finally convinced by Wahid and joined the diwatas cause to rid Encatadia of the Hathors. He is very knowledgeable in kambal-diwas. * Wahid — a barbaro leader from Ascano who became a friend to Lira through the contest of alcohol drinking. He later pledged fealty to the father/daughter, Ybrahim/Lira and joined them in battle against the Hathors. Wahid is now a head soldier to Sapirians. Lireo * Abella - a friend of Cassiopea who sacrifice her life to save her from the Etherians. * Abog — a Lirean warrior who is also very loyal to Amihan. * Adama — the traitorous soldier who believed Amihan is weak and pledged fealty to Pirena. He helped Pirena usurp Amihan's throne and became Pirena's punong kawal. He was later killed by Hagorn when Hagorn wanted to take Lireo for himself. * Alonta — a dama (nanny) who escaped to the camp of Mandirigmas when Pirena usurped Amihan's reign in Lireo. She was proposed to by Wantuk to be his wife and build a family with him, which Apek mentioned in Etheria. * Camlon — one of the captive diwata children whose mother were slain in front of Amihan by Adama to make her give up her Air Jewel to Pirena and acknowledge her as the new queen. The boy became friends with Lira when they were both in dungeon. When Lira helped them escape, Camlon was captured again and killed. * Gurna — the half-Hathor/half-Diwata dama of Pirena. She was secretly allied with the Hathors and had poisoned Pirena's mind by encouraging her to breed contempt against her sisters. Cursed by Cassiopea to be unsuccessful forever. She was finally killed by Pirena by throwing her in melting stone after finally being discovered by the former to be the cause of dissent between Pirena and her mother and sisters. * Mayumi — one of the dama''s that are in Sapiro with the others. * Muros — Lirean warrior who became 2nd in command to Aquil after Hitano defected. Known to be very good in using spears. Now, a general to the Lirean soldiers after Aquil's death. * Muyak — Alena's ''dama (lady-in-waiting). Found herself stranded in the world of mortals after following Pirena carrying a baby through the Tree of Asnamon. She became Lira's invisible friend and is the one responsible for Dado's death. Sapirians * Apitong — Leader of the Mandirigma and foster father of Ybarro. Killed by Agane. * Apek — Ybarro's faithful friend who is a master in hand-to-hand combat similar to Axilom. He is now a Lirean soldier after the war against Hathors. * Axilom — Sapiryan warrior loyal to Asval who is a master in hand-to-hand combat. He is known to be only able to speak Enchanta. Died at the hands of Apek. * Bandok — Sapiryan warrior loyal to Asval who was forced to tell Ybrahim the truth about the history of Kabilan. His primary weapon is the spear. Stabbed to death by Muros. * Wantuk — the funniest and luckiest thief who is also Ybarro's faithful friend. He married a dama named Alonta. Wantuk is now a Lirean soldier after the war. Spirit Guides (Gabay-diwa) Main article: Jewels and Spirit-Guides The four jewels were made by Bathala but it used to be a single stone carrying all four elements. During conflict and war, Cassiopoeia divided it into the four jewels of water, air, earth and fire. Each stone carries limited powers entrusted by Bathala and each has a spirit-guide. Aside from spirit-guides from the jewels, there are other types of spirit-guides such as a messenger and a kambal diwa (twin spirit-guide). They are Avilan, Alipato, Agua, Sari-a, Aera and Aure. Ancients * Evades — a plant-like man who will help anyone who can answer his riddle. Cassiopea told Lira to seek help from him to resurrect Amihan. When Lira was unable to answer his riddle but did not leave until she could acquire his help, Evades was amazed by Lira's conviction and decided to give her his help. Leaves from the Tree of Life, that Evades is guarding, are able to heal and resurrect Amihan. * Aegen - the ancestor of Imaw and all the other Adamyans, first keeper of the gem of water when it was cleaved, and helper along with the other Council members, excluding Cassiopea, of the extinction of Etheria. * Arvak — Slain King of Hathoria and Hagorn's father. Arvak is also responsible for killing his own father Bartimus. * Bartimus — ancestor of Hagorn and all the other Hathors, first keeper of the gem of fire when it was cleaved, and helper along with the other Council members, excluding Cassiopea, of the extinction of Etheria. He was killed by his own son Arvak after the Etheria's fall. * Aranghe - wife of the late Bartimus who was slain by an Etherian prince. To appease Bartimus, a piece of land was given to him, and this piece of land is what became Hathoria. * Animus — the powerful being who murdered Cassiopea's parents with the Kabilan that led to the Council of Encantadia to select the strongest warriors of Lireo, Sapiro, and Hathoria to finish him. However, he did not go to Devas when he died. He was instead tasked by Ether to travel to the future along with two Etherian (Hera Sensa) warriors to protect the Hourglass. Killed by Danaya, Ybrahim and Cassandra in the present time. Humans * Amanda — Mila's adoptive and abusive mother who sees money as god. * Anthony — love interest of Mila and Mira who is destined to bring the lost parchment once written by Raquim about the tales of Etheria. He is so blinded by his love for Lira that he would do anything to have her even at the cost of his life. * Banjo — Mila's (later Lira) friend who has a crush on her. Once considered by Anthony as his rival for Lira's feelings but later become good friends. * Gigi - one of Mila's friends in the mortal world. * Carmen — mother of Anthony who cares nothing about his son's future. * Carlos — cousin of Anthony who wants to take over Carmen's company and looks down at Anthony. There is even a time when he tries to rape Mira. * Dado — Mila's adoptive and kind father who dies in a train accident caused by Muyak. * Dinna — stepsister of Mila * Manang Rosing (sometimes called Rosita) — headmaid of Anthony's mansion and the one who aids Anthony in finding Lira in Encantadia * Marge — rich spoiled kid who loves Anthony very much but he does not love her * Yolanda — one of the maids of Anthony's family who also becomes Lira's bestfriend Others * Bagwis — King of the Mulawin who appear to also have an interest in Danaya. * Dakila — one of the Mulawin Council advisers * Mercurio — a being who can run very fast similar to Pagaspas who was tasked by Bathala to keep the powerful medicine. He was imprisoned by a Ravenum who draws a diwata's life energies for his own. * Lavanea - a Diwata that lives in a cave in the extinct volcano, Mt. Lavanea. She is the keeper of the volcano that bears her name. She called herself a Slave of the Gem of Fire and was created by Bathala to have no feelings at all. She has captured Mira by orders of Hagorn. She made a condition to Mira that, to set her free, she must give her the spirit of her heart, because, earlier, Mira cried and Lavanea tasted her tear, which was full of sadness. Mira agreed, even if she tried to escaped. Lavanea got her spirit's heart and, when Hagorn appeared, she presented Mira to him, now ruthless, without feelings. Pirena learned of this situation and decided that she needed to confront Lavanea to take back her daughter's heart. Together with Alena, they journeyed to Mt. Lavanea and battled with it keeper for Mira's heart spirit. When they met with Lavanea, they reasoned with her that she does not need to have feelings for a volcano cannot be merciful to anyone. She lashed out at the other diwatas saying that if that's the case, then she will not be merciful to them as well. The battle ensued. Until Pirena asks Alena to hurt her in order for Lavanea to feel (with Mira's feelings for her mother). They succeeded and Lavanea surrenders Mira's heart spirit and disappears. * Awoo — a paklong, friendly pashnea. * Hadezar — powerful purple ghostly beings who once tried to take the Kabilan from Ybrahim after he unearthed it from the ground. Their only known weakness is the Kabilan and beings from Devas. They were later summoned by Hagorn to serve him. These beings can also scream like banshees to distract their enemies. These beings are believed to come from hell. * Olarkan — beings similar to Hathors though more strong and powerul. They were summoned by Hagorn to help him win the battle over Lireo, Sapiro and Adamya Category:Encantadia